ファブリック内の穴 Hole in the Fabric
by AcePhoenix
Summary: A small town set in the year 2005. It follows the life of Senior-Jack Darium-Age 17. After witnessing the aftermath of a murder outside his house, Jack strives to unlock the mysteries to events surrounding it. Can he find the key to do so?


Chapter 1- Beyond Repair

The screams of fear, pain, and excitement were probably the first things I woke up to that night. This wasn't right. I was supposed to wake up in the morning and go to school. There I'd meet up with the girl I've been crushing on for many years now and finally tell her how I feel. There afterwards getting rejected with one of the golden classics. "You're not my type, I'm not ready for a relationship yet, my parents are racist, my parents dislike the thought of you anywhere near me, or Jack, there's someone out there better for you than me." That's my favorite. After being turned down I'd continue to be friends with her and desperately try to hide how strong my feelings really were. Ultimately she'd get knocked up by some scumbag she met while I was away in college and I'd go on with my life always wishing I could turn back the clock and kiss her. Make her want to be with me forever as much as I wanted to be with her. This was no teenage fantasy and I was positive I'd never use the word love unless I was 100% sure of what I wanted. However waking up in the middle of the night was against my predictions.

I tossed myself out of the bed and looked out of my apartment complex's window. I shook my black dreadlocks out of my face and my attention was drawn to the bottom of the two flights of stairs. I spotted an elderly man lying face down in the parking lot dressed in a blue bath robe and matching slippers. His skin was pale and hands were shriveled and worn with age. His chrome colored hair very much matched my own. He wasn't moving and in fact looked dead. But I didn't feel that he was. I ran across the room to my desk where my clothes for tomorrow were already laid out and I threw them on. I jumped into my shoes, grabbed my fully charged cell phone, and dashed out of the pitch black room I called my home. The sounds and screams were starting to rise the closer I got to the body. Something wasn't right. There no blood on the pavement anywhere to be seen. Also the body moved from where I saw it from my window. Now the old man was half under a beige minivan lying on his back. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was sewed shut. Literally. My heart raced and shuddered. I almost let out a shriek, but scary movies told me that all the monster needed was a sound and he could follow you forever. I backed away towards the stairs and sat down on the 3rd step keeping an eye on the mysterious sack of flesh populating space under my neighbor's car. I needed to do something quick. Either there was a psychopath near our area or everyone in our small city of Atributus decided to make a flash mob and they left me out of the loop.

It didn't make any sense when I ran this through my head. There was only one car in our parking lot. The street lights were all on and not a soul is in the area besides me and the old man. I should call the manager, but dragging him into this would be trouble. I dialed the police only to be put on hold. I set the phone on speaker and waited. The part of this mystery that is still the biggest problem besides the body moving on its own, are the screams. As I crept near the old man again the screams intensified. Was I schizophrenic? Surly screams this loud would wake the entire town. "Damn it." I muttered as I wiped sweat from my face. I went back to the step and sat there in wait. Staring at the old man until daybreak. Maybe other people will help out when they awake. "Just maybe." I muttered again. Suddenly the phone picked up. "Hello, Atributus Police Station. How may we help you?" A female gave her scripted introduction without fail. " Hello? Umm, I've found a body outside of my apartment complex. I don't see any blood; however his mouth is sewn shut. I'm worried that the criminal is around so some medical attention for the old man and some police surveying the area would be nice." I stated. "Okay then, we've already dispatched a team to your location. Please try to stay positioned and safe until they arrive." she said. "Okay, thank you." I hung up. Stay positioned huh? I didn't see the old man doing that. So why should I? Is it possible I'm just sleepy? I shook my head and looked back at the car. Yep, scary ass body thing is still there. This was definitely no dream.

A few minutes later the cops and an ambulance arrived in front of the apartment complex. I was badgered with questions like 'Did you have any connection to the victim?' and 'What's your alibi.' I guess I can't blame them for being suspicious. An African American arrives in a small community and a few months later, crime. Who else is there to blame? The body was eventually hauled off and detectives let me go back to my apartment. I stumbled into the doorway and wandered past the kitchen down the hallway back to my room. I slipped out of my shoes and flopped onto the bed. I turned my head to my alarm clock that read 3:13 A.M. "This is going to be one hell of a last week of school." Lights out.

As I walked to school the next day, I couldn't get the mystery of the old man off my mind. Was he truly dead? Who moved him in that short time it took me to run out of my apartment? Why was his mouth sewn shut? There was probably some hidden meaning that connected these dots, but I had little to no success finding the connection. As I came upon our small school I decided to shake off my thoughts. I have a plan to follow. Our school, Atributus Academy, was composed of 133 students. Our school was composed of grades K-12. Not like it will matter to me after five days, but if you haven't noticed the school was abnormally large for such a small amount of students. I don't know why that is. I don't have the motivation to find out either. I went up the steps and took a right down the familiar hallway to my first period. When I opened the door everyone turned their heads to look at me. I stared back and uneasily entered the room. Theirs eyes followed me with curiosity as I walked to my seat in the back of the class. As I sat, everyone got up and walked towards my desk. Those who got their first placed their hands down on my desk and gazed at me intently. "Hey, what's going on?" I was becoming unnerved. What is going on? Then one of the students spoke. He was the oldest in our class, and his name was Bradley. "Across the way, you already know, was a man made of honesty and a heart made of gold." Another student spoke up, this time it was Stephanie. My crush. "But one day the man was corrupted by the evils of the Earth, he spoke of more power and how humans had no worth." Next was my best friend Jake. "Eventually the man got his power; it was the power of persuasion. And to those who heard it, they had no evasion." Our teacher's voice crept over my ears like wet gravel. "So the gods sewed his mouth shut with the Twine of Tabric. Or known by humans as space's needle and fabric." A chill crept up my spine and things started coming together. Now they all spoke in unison. "The man was immortal now, but only walked the coast. To obtain his true power he needed a host. Across the world he traveled from his nestle. But now Jack he's here. And you are his vessel." I gasped and jumped out of my desk. What if that dead man just wanted to lure me in so he could kill me? If I'm a vessel that meant he'd live inside my body? He'd possess me? And almost on cue the old man stepped through the doorway of our classroom and the air became extremely cold. His stitched mouth was crooked and bent up at the ends. It was a smile.

I don't mean to brag, but I'm a fairly intelligent man. That's one reason they transferred me to this school. I was way ahead of my classes. So much so, that they had to hold me back on a few occasions. Otherwise it would "demoralize" my classmates. I just decided to leave. I regret that now. I only had one way out of the room. Everything played out in slow-motion as my brain slowed down time or sped up my thinking processes so I could get out of this mess. All the windows were painted shut. And built with shatterproof glass, I was told in recent years the school came across a bomb threat. It wasn't anything major, but people didn't know how to react. And they took over the top measures to make sure nothing like that happened again. My only hope was the door. As far as I could tell my classmates were possessed and there was no saving them now. I scanned the room a third time. There were 12 desks. Arranged in a typical 4x3 pattern. And the teacher's desk sat at the front, next to the door. Including the psychotic asshole trying to kill me there were a total of 13 people who could catch me. In total there were 26 obstacles between me and the door. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. It's only been 4 seconds since the old man entered the room. I still had plenty of time to formulate a plan if my brain was moving this fast. Then, it's planning time.

If I threw student 1 onto desk number 8 then I could stuff him in at the same time using him as a launch pad to get to the front row. If I jumped straight I'd land on my ankle and pretty much cut my chances of survival. So I need to spin off him and jump away from the door. I'll go to the end of the row and throw three of the four desks at nearby students. After observing them in gym class and looking at how fast they can react it's predicted I'll only be faced with 4 who will be the victims of the thrown desks. This included Bradley and the old man. Bradley will be able to shrug off a desk hitting him in the torso so I'll have to throw the desk high enough to where he tries to catch it or it hits him and he becomes stunned. If this is anything like the movies, the old man will break the desk thrown at him, dodge it with extreme speeds, or catch it and throw it back. All of these work in my favor because either way the desk or a part of it was going to bust down that door, saving me a precious 6 seconds. If it wasn't like the movies and the desk falls onto the old man without fail this works as well. I can jump onto the bottom of the overturned desk use the old man as a kind of spring and try this flying jump kick I've been reading up on in one of my books. If I angle it 45 degrees to the left I'll hit the middle hinge and the door will break down allowing me to run to the nearest police station. This is pretty close to the school now due to the bomb threat. I ran my plan, physics, and other factors in my head a few times and saw that it wasn't fool proof. If the entire school body was possessed then there could be more than 100 students waiting outside the door to restrain me. I had no plan for this, so I had to have faith and take a chance. Otherwise I'm a dead man. They might write my legend somewhere saying it was a good plan and that I was just having a bad day, but I'll be dead none the less. 7 seconds have now passed and time started to speed up to normal speed again. I smirked. If this was going to work I needed to provoke student 1 into lunging first. "You know I don't think this possessing thing is a trait that is common in your family. Your mother surely wasn't possessed when she rode up and down on my-"Student 1 lunged. I grimaced. I wanted to finish that one. I thought it was pretty good. I proceeded with the plan and just like I thought, he slipped into the desk when I shoved him and had a hard time getting out. I jumped on his groin and then to the top of the desk and kept my flow as I jumped away from the door. I spun on a dime as I landed at the end of the row and threw desks at students 3 and 9. As they crashed to the ground I tossed the 3rd desk up at Bradley's head. He didn't have enough time to catch it and his lips met a terrible fate that was full of glossed ceramic, metal, and plastic. I eyed the old man and ran at the 4th desk. He moved faster and threw the desk at me. I slid under it and with a stylish finish I might add, grabbed the teacher's desk and slid it into him so they both went through the door. The old man and desk went crashing into the lockers and I ran and let out a small giggle. It was nice to know I could still improvise and it was a better relief to see the other students hadn't even been possessed yet. They stared at me. Some asked "What the fuck is going on?" Some girls screamed that the old man tried to rape me and congratulated me on escaping with my clothes intact. I ran out the school ignoring all questions and dashed to the police department down the street. Maybe if I went into solitary confinement for a couple of minutes until they handle the situation I'd have more time to think and sort out the mystery surrounding this supernatural phenomenon. "That sounds nice." I jogged up to the door and pushed inside to salvation.


End file.
